1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable-height articles of furniture, such as tables, chairs and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding furniture, such as tables and chairs, are in common use. In the past, it has been known to provide for adjustment of the height of such articles of furniture by providing a pair of transversely spaced, longitudinally elongated members on the top member of the article, those elongated members having spaced notches therein which selectively receive pins on the ends of a pair of leg members thereby adjusting the angle of inclination of the leg members. In such prior articles of furniture, the height was adjustable only in discreet increments or steps and further, it was generally necessary to lift the table or chair in order to move the leg pins to another notch or, alternatively, to place the article of furniture on its side in order to affect the height adjustment.
It is therefore desirable to provide an adjustable-height article of furniture, such as a table or chair, in which the height can be adjusted in an infinite number of steps, i.e., in a continuous, stepless manner, without the necessity for lifting the table top or chair seat or placing the article of furniture on its side.